costume party
by thestefansalvatorelover
Summary: forks high are having a costume party but bella doesn't want to go until a speciel person shows up  rating can change.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.W

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room with Edward by my side, my head on his shoulder and his arm around me we were the only ones in the house, it was quiet and nice when suddenly Alice burst through the door

"we are going to a costume party at the school tomorrow how cool is that" she said and walked over to us

"it's not cool at all" I said and looked at her

"Bells why not it will be fun" she said and sat down next to me

"I just don't want to, you can go" as I said this I looked at Edward "have some fun , you could use it"

"but it's no fun without you Bells" he said while pulling me closer to him

"go Edward have fun" I said and kissed his cheek

"if you're sure honey" he let go of me

" I am now I have to go home see you later" I stood up and walked to the door when I got outside I ran into the rest of the Cullen's

"hey bells you going with us to the party" jasper asked as he walked by

"nope" I said and walked to my car

"what then Edward isn't coming as well" Rosalie said while standing on the steps

" yes he's coming but without me" I said as I sat down in the truck and closed the door I drove home and saw a unfamiliar car in the driveway I stopped my car and went inside "dad are you home"

"yeah I'm in here" I went into the living room and saw a person I hadn't seen in a long time

"Finn !" I ran to him and hugged him "omg I haven't seen you since I left to live with dad, I missed you so much"

"I missed you to Bell" he hugged me closer to him

"what are you doing here, not that I'm not happy because I am" I pulled away from him and looked at him

"I came to see you my beautiful beautiful sister, and to see my dad that I haven't seen since I was 5 years old" he hugged me again

"so Bella are you going to the party tomorrow?" Charlie asked as I pulled away from my brother and sat next to him

"no I'm not going" I said and looked at Finn "and now I have a really good reason to why I'm not going"

"oh your going we're going" Finn said as he stood up

"but I don't have a costume and neither have you" I said and looked up at him

"no but we will go tomorrow, you have the day of and then we'll drive to Port Angeles and buy the costumes, you remember the last costume party we were at?" he said and looked at me I smiled at him

"yeah Rachel was so angry at us because we had planned to match" he smiled

"yeah she's my girlfriend now" I looked at him with open mouth

"close your mouth honey you'll catch flies" my dad said and we all began to laugh

"have you ever seen that picture dad?" I asked as I walked over to my bag and took out my purse

"what picture Bells" he asked as I sat down next to him

"of me and Finn" I took the picture out and gave it to him, when she did she yawned (picture is on my profile just pretend that it is Bella and Finn)

"omg you guys it looks ….."

"funny we now that" said Finn as he took my hand and lifted me up he threw med over his shoulder and went upstairs I'm taking her to bed, see you in the morning"

"goodnight dad" I said as I looked at him

"goodnight you two" when we got up to my room he laid me on my bed and laid next to me

"goodnight Bell" He kissed my forehead

"goodnight Finn" and with that I let darkness take over me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bellas P.O.W

We were walking around in the mall in Port Angeles when Finn asked me something

"so do you have any boyfriend I should know about?" I looked at him

"about that yeah I have a boyfriend" I looked down

"why are you looking down" he stood in front of me and lifted my chin up

"dad hates him, he aren't allowed in the house after 7 pm" I looked him in the eyes and began to tear up

"hey come here beautiful girl" he pulled me into a hug and held me while I cried "it's going to be okay sweetie, it's going to be okay"

"I just want him to like Edward, I love him so much" I sniffled

"maybe I should get to know this Edward guy after all I will be here for some time" I looked up at him confused

"what do you mean you will be staying for a while" he looked down at me

"I have transferred to your school" he smiled

"are you serious?" I smiled at him and began to jump up and down "omg I can't believe it"

"believe it. Now come on let's go find some costumes" I smiled and we walked to the costume store it didn't take long for us to find them when we were done we walked around in the mall when suddenly Finn took a hold on my hand

"come on" we ran to a little café "see they have karaoke here" he smiled down at me

"no I'm not going to sing" I looked at him and he pushed me inside the café

"well I'm going to sing so sit down and listen, it was a song I sang to Rachel when she had a boyfriend" he walked up to the machine and looked and when he found the song he began to sing

(link is on my profile)

When he was done everybody was standing up clapping at him, he came down and I gave him a big hug

"that was amazing" he smiled down at me

"now it's your turn" he pushed me up on stage and walked to the machine to find a song to me "here we go good luck" when I heard the beginning on the song I knew it was my brothers favorite song where it was me singing so I began to sing

(link is on my profile)

When I was done I saw everyone was standing up clapping and some had tears in their eyes I smiled and walked down to Finn and hugged him

"thank you, I had forgot what singing means to me" he smiled at me

"you're welcome now let's go home so we can get ready for tonight" on the way home we sang along to every song we heard, when we got home there was only an hour to the party began so we went upstairs me in my room and Finn in dads room when we had changed we went downstairs so dad could see us

(link is on my profile)

"wow guys you look wow, Bella don't you think you should have more clothes on?" I looked at him and laughed

"no dad I don't think so" I turned around and walked outside to Finn's car

"are you okay?" I turned and looked at finn

"yeah I'm fine let's go" I smiled at him and we sat inside the car and drove to the party

_**At the party**_

"are you ready to do this" Finn asked and looked at me we were still sitting in his car

"yeah let's do this" Finn walked out of the car and over to my side and helped me out "thanks" I smiled at him when we walked into the hall everybody became quiet and looked at us

"why are they suddenly so quiet and why are they looking at us" I looked at him

"because you're one hell of a handsome guy and the costume doesn't help at all, they're used to me being a quiet girl who doesn't do anything wrong" he looked down at me "what"

"you're kidding me right" I looked down

"no" I didn't want to look at him I felt his arm around my waist and he lead me over to the stage "what are you doing"

"they have to hear you sing" he jumped on stage and took the microphone "hey everybody I just want to introduce to you an amazing singer" everybody looked at him "give a big hand to Bella Swan" he walked down and lifted me up, I looked at him

"I can't do this Finn" he looked up at me

"relax remember at the mall you where amazing" he smiled at me and I relaxed a lot more "and I now just the song that you have to sing" he walked over to the band and whispered something to them then he walked back to me he leaned down and whispered "you remember jar of hearts right?"

"yeah I remember it" I smiled at him he knew it was my favorite song, he walked down from the stage and the band began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

bella's p.o.w

I looked over the hall and saw the Cullen's standing there looking at me I took a deep breath and began to sing

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_cause all that's waiting is regret _

_and don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore _

_you lost the love I loved the most _

I looked directly in Edwards eyes

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

I looked down

_And who do you think you are _

_Running 'round leaving scars _

_Collecting your yar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart_

_Your gonna catch a gold_

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me _

_Who do you think you are _

I looked up at the Cullen's and got tears in my eyes, I looked at Finn and then looked down

_dear, it took so long just to feel alright__  
><em>_remember how to put back__the light__in__my eyes__  
><em>_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed__  
><em>_cause you broke all your promises__  
><em>_and now you're back__  
><em>_you don't get to get me back_

I looked up again but this time the only Cullen who where left was Jasper.__

_who do you think__you are?__  
><em>_runnin' round leaving scars__  
><em>_collecting__your jar of hearts__  
><em>_and tearing love apart__  
><em>_you're gonna catch a cold__  
><em>_from the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_so don't__come back__for me__  
><em>_don't__come back__at all_  
><em>Who do you think you are <em>

_Who do you think you are _

_Who do you think you are _

I ran down from the stage and ran outside to the car and there I broke down

"Bella….BELLAAAAAAAAA" I looked up and saw Finn standing there with his arms wide open I went into them and just stood there crying

"Bella" I turned around and saw jasper standing there looking at me

"jasper I didn't mean to…"

"I know sweetie, come here" I went into his arms

"is he mad ?" I looked up into his eyes

"no he's hurt"

"omg" I leaned into his chest and cried harder

"Bella how about we get you home and put you in bed " she looked at Finn and nodded her head she walked to the car

"Jasper do you want to go with us?" she asked while she turned to look at him

"yeah I would like that I don't want to go home to the family" he then went up to her and kissed her cheek

"let's go then" she smiled and they went into the car and drove to the swan house. When they got there Bella went directly to bed and slept but around 2 hours later she felt her bed dip she turned and saw….


End file.
